1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a computer technologies, and more particularly to a touch control method and an electronic system utilizing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Smart mobile phones and tablet computers have become increasingly popular. These kinds of mobile devices are typically equipped with a touch device rather than a mouse. Some mouse operations, such as selecting and dragging of icon and/or text, however, are not easy to be replaced by touch operations. Since moving operations, such as swiping or sliding, on capacitive or infrared touch device are typically defined to move screens or menus, a tap or a touch operation that initiates a moving touch operation is usually interpreted as the beginning of a swiping or a sliding action rather than selection of an object that initiates dragging of the object. When a drag operation is utilized to select a group of text, for example, a press down operation is required to select a first part or a first word of the text, then held to select a last word, and the action is released to complete the selection of the text. Alternatively, when a drag operation is utilized to move an icon, a press down operation is required to select the icon, then held and moved to a destination of the icon, and released to complete the move of the icon.
A time threshold is typically required to distinguish between a swipe and a drag operation. A press operation on an object with an operation time greater than the time threshold is referred to as a long press and interpreted as a selection of the object that initiates dragging of the object. A press operation on an object when terminated on the object with a shorter operation time is referred to as a short press and interpreted as a selection of the object that initiates execution of an application represented by the object. A press operation on an object when held and moved to leave the object with an operation time less than the time threshold is interpreted as a beginning of a swipe operation that moves a screen of a smart mobile phone rather than the object.
In some applications, the time threshold utilized to distinguish between a swipe and a drag complicates user operations and affects application fluency. For example, selecting an object in a computer game according to the time threshold may cause loss of opportunities in the game.